Lucy
Lucy, real name Kaede, is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the Japanese manga series, Elfen Lied. She previously fought Carnage in the 97th episode of Death Battle, Carnage VS Lucy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kaede vs Accelerator (Completed by Muhammedmco) * Alex Mercer vs Lucy * Carnage VS Lucy (Completed Fanon Version) * Lucy vs Carrie (Completed by Keranigma) * Freddy Krueger vs Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Lucy vs Gaara * Mewtwo vs. Lucy Diclonius (Elfen Lied) (Completed by InkSpider) * Shiro vs Kaede (Completed by Ahomeschoolingroudon) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Steve (Minecraft) * Talion vs Lucy * Kaede (Lucy Diclonius) vs. Tetsuo Shima * Ken Kaneki vs Lucy * Lucy vs Yuno Gasai * Wolverine vs. Lucy Diclonius (Completed by InkSpider) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Hulk (Marvel) * Starkiller (Star Wars) * Tetsuo Shima (Akira) History Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Kaede *Age: 18 *Height: 5'4" | 162.6 cm *Weight: 106 lbs | 48 kg *Species: Diclonius *Left-handed *Minor healing factor *Has 2 horns, commonly mistaken for cat ears Vectors *Can use 28 at once *Typical length: 7 feet *Can lift herself into the air *Infects men with Diclonius virus *Can expand to at least 1 mile wide *Frequencies: **Low: Completely Intangible **Medium: Can squeeze, lift, & punch **High: Slashes like blades **Extreme: Visible & explosive Personalities *Lucy **Quiet & withdrawn **Apathetic toward murder **Often enjoys causing brutality *Nyu **Childlike innocence **Sweet & naive *DNA Voice **Genetic Diclonius instinct **Merciless & violent **Pushes Lucy to spread Diclonius virus & kill humans Feats *Killed over 9,000 people *Survived sniper round to the head *Caught a bullet in 0.0006 seconds *Survived Mariko's bomb *Tossed a 75 ton boulder *Blocked SLAM missiles *Caused a 9.2 earthquake *Destroyed 2 battleships & multiple buildings *Defeated Nana, Bando, Anna, & Mariko Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats *Managed to continue fighting even with her limbs and the majority of her flesh melting. *Almost crushed the entire world with her vectors *Killed couple of school bullies right at the same time *Tanked through bullets from police officers thanks to her vectors *With her vectors, she can lift 70 tons or higher depending on size *Defeated Nana, Bando, Anna & Mariko *Catched A Bullet from 0.0006 seconds *Caused an Earthquake Weaknesses *Her horns control her vectors; damaging her horns will cripple her powers. These horns can grow back, but very slowly. *Still needs to protect her brain, horns and heart, even when 'melting'. **Can suffer brain damage, despite her healing factor. ***A blow to her head can temporarily weaken or disable her powers. **Is still vulnerable to pain. *Unleashing her full power (Extreme Frequency) literally melts her body; which will eventually kill her if she continues to fight. *Vulnerable to ambushes. **Cannot block sniper bullets or anything faster from piercing her flesh. *Multiple personalities conflict with each other; making Lucy unstable and unpredictable to friends and foes alike. Trauma summons Lucy's personality, compassion summons Nyu's. **Nyu is her most vulnerable personality; due to being shy, frequently traumatized, and having an infantile mentality (probably a result of the brain damage). **Lucy is an unhinged merciless psychopath. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Asian Combatants Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Telekinetic Fighters